Sinful Desires
by petitprincess
Summary: Cadence is gone for a few months, leaving Shining Armor all by himself. That's not a problem, right? Well it would've been, if Shining Armor wasn't having erotic dreams about a certain stallion. It even escalated to the point where he wants to venture out and find his companion. Who is this stallion? And who can stop from doing something stupid? Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will probably only have three chapters, if not four. So, it won't be very long. WARNING: This story is rated M for sex and harsh language! M/M story and lemon! DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS!**

* * *

He bit his lip hard when he felt that sinful hot mouth engulf his member. The last thing he wanted to do was to let his tormentor know that he was satisfied. He tried to squirm away, but his forelegs being chained to the frame of his bed kept him from doing so. Oh how he wanted to just melt away, he wanted this to end so- a loud groan escaped his lips when the tormentor's mouth slid slowly off his penis, just to give it lazy, long, painfully slow licks. The stallion couldn't take it anymore. He pleaded, "Please, just stop-AH!"

The stallion basically screamed when he felt the throbbing head of his penis get sucked. Pleasant chills shot up through his spine and it caused him to shiver. He felt his penis throb each time his teaser sucked _hard_ and it was killing. The pain/pleasure was unbearable. He moaned, "Ahhh! P-please! AH! Let me cum!"

The teaser stopped his actions and crawled-literally crawl-up his body and laid down on top of him. The submissive stallion groaned when he felt his dominant's member touch his own; he was more aroused than himself. The dominant crashed his lips onto his prey once his mouth was open. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, the submissive stallion began thrusting his hips up against the dominant's, creating more heated friction for both their members. The topping stallion groaned loving his prey's actions. They finally broke away from the kiss, panting not only from the lack of oxygen, but also from their shivers of pleasure. The dominant went up to his victim's ear and whispered, "I'll allow you to cum, if you just say my name."

Right after he breathed very hotly, he began nibbling on his victim's ear. The submissive stallion didn't want to, but, _oh Celestia_, he needed to cum badly. The dominant hissed, "Come on, say it."

His grounding speed increased when he didn't hear his name pass his target's lips. The victim's mind was in a thick pleasure-filled haze and the only thing he could do was groan and whimper. A harsh bite came down his shoulder, which spiked his desire even more. The stallion finally gave in, he shouted, "S-"

888

Shining Armor woke up from his sleep, panting very hard. Sweat slid down his face and he felt his body tremble slightly. This was the fourth time this week he had that dream and it always ended the same, but it still left him hot and bothered. Silently wishing it wasn't true; Shining lifted his blanket slowly and carefully looked underneath. Yep…he was hard…throbbing, painfully, hard. He only groaned in exasperation. Why was this happening to him? It's not like his love life was dwindling. I mean, sure his wife has gone to Saddle Arabia for some conference with Celestia, Luna, and Twilight for a whole 3 months, but that doesn't mean that he all the sudden hates her for it. It certainly doesn't mean he should start having erotic dreams about somepony else, it's bad enough that it's a colt. It's was even worse that he was thinking about-

"Gah!" Shining moaned when he felt his penis throb again. _Fuck! Just thinking about him makes me aroused_, he thought miserably. Not giving another thought, he bent down and began to quickly stroke his cock. Soft whimpers left his mouth as he masturbated, he thought about all of his vivid dreams. The best one was when his dominant finally penetrated him. He could still feel the cock grow inside of him, as he felt each thrust get wilder and faster, the shiver down his spine when his prostate got hit, and even when his tormentor's paces slowed down, he still loved the feeling of it. Oh, how he wanted that big cock inside of him!

"AH!" Shining exclaimed when he finally released all over his sheets. He panted very heavily and looked down at his sheets. You know the sheets the maids have to clean. He sighed, "In hindsight…this was a…stupid idea."

He thought back to what he was reminiscing about and blushed furiously. Holy Celestia, he felt like a whore. Why of all the ponies in Equestria, did he think about _him_!? Of all the ponies-_heck out of all the stallions_-, why did he think about-?

* * *

"Sombra!" The therapist exclaimed.

Shining buried his head into the couch pillow, trying to hide his blush. He muffled a 'yes' to the crystal pony. The mare only twiddled her hooves together; she remembered Sombra's tyrannical reign very well, which only perturbed her more as to why Prince Shining Armor is having…dreams about him. She asked still shock, "So…you've been having dreams about_ him_ ever since Cadence left."

Shining took his face out of the pillow and explained, "Well, it actually started a week after Cadence left. I think that's when a full realization of her being gone kind of hit me."

The mare gave him a sympathetic look and thought more about his _problem_. She asked, "Do you remember anything that happens in your dreams?"

"Please don't make me explain them; it gets too…too bothersome after a while."

Dr. Darling only blushed at the explanation and started writing more of his symptoms on her clipboard. Vivid dreams, waking aroused, dreams get wilder each night, and the list goes on and on. The only answer she could thing of scared her. It's mostly because she doesn't know how much this'll escalate or in this case, get worse. Darling interpreted, "Well, I believe that you are just meeting your 'needs'. Due to Princess Cadence's absence, you probably feel abandoned and depressed. So, your mind created another persona to heed to your own, ahem, 'needs'."

It sort of made sense, yet it didn't explain one thing…Shining asked, "But…why _Sombra_!"

"Your psyche probably felt that he was the closest pony to give you that same _thrill_," answered Darling bashfully. Shining blushed along with her, even though he got his answer, it still bothered him that this'll continue until his wife comes back. He asked, "So, what now?"

The mare thought for a bit and replied, "Well, he _is_ just inside your brain. You could always just imagine somepony else."

"I've tried that already."

"Think of something grotesque?"

"Yes."

"Um…ignore the being?"

"Yes."

"…Cold showers," Darling ended in a smile, but it faded when she saw the saddened look the prince gave her. She ran her hoof through her lavender mane and sighed, "Well, maybe you could always seek refuge with another mare friend."

"I'm not going to cheat on Cadence!" Shining shouted. She raised her hooves in defense and explained, "No, I'm talking about the closest friend you have here in the kingdom. I would recommend visiting Ponyville, but due to the storm that'll be coming, that's not an option. I would also recommend a mare friend, because I believe your dreams will be less 'active'."

Shining raised a hoof to his chin. On one hoof, it seemed like a good idea, but on the other, it just seemed like it can go horribly awry. What if he still dreams about him? What if he ends up clopping at that friend's house? What if-

"Well, Prince Shining Armor? Good or no?" Dr. Darling quizzed.

* * *

After hearing a knock at her door, Golden Laurel put down her latest Daring Do novel and trotted over towards the repetitive sound. She was really inquisitive, since she had not remembered inviting guest over. So, the last pony she expected to see was the Prince with bags at his side. Laurel quirked an eyebrow, "Prince Shining Armor," she bowed respectfully, "may I ask why are you stopping by my home?"

"Well, I have a bit of a problem," Shining started, but was cut off by the crystal mare's gasp. She panicked, "Oh my Celestia! What has happened!? Has something happened to Cadence? Your sister? Is somepony declaring war?"

As she was listing off dangers, Shining brought in his bags and sat down on her couch. Right when he sat down, Laurel shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Shining rested his chin on his hoof and asked calmly, "You done?"

The crystal mare took a deep breath and nodded slowly. The prince sighed and thought of a way to explain himself. He didn't want to make it sound like he no longer loved his wife or is going to go searching for…_him_. After a moment of silence, he queried, "Well, you remember Sombra, right?"

Laurel's crystalline coat turned to normal fur and she whimpered, "Oh no! Don't tell me, he's back," tears started flooding her eyes, "I don't want to be enslaved again! I don't want to go through all the traumatic tortures," her hair went limp and darkened in color, her eyes no longer lively, but deader than a corpse's, "**Please, tell me he's not here!**"

Shining walked over to his friend and gave her tight hug. She shivered and cried into his coat, making it damp with tears. After waiting for her to calm down, he let go of her, looked straight into her eyes, and comforted, "If Sombra did come back, I assure that I'll protect everypony in this empire until my very last breath. I won't let any of you get captured, _I promise_. But don't worry; he isn't back and he won't come back."

Laurel was still shaking, but she felt safe. Her hair and coat transformed back to its normal state, but her eyes still lacked their usual spark. The young prince didn't think it was such great idea to tell her the rest any longer. The mare, yet again, took a breather and sighed, "Ok, I think I'm good. Anyway, yes, I remember…Sombra. What about him?"

He clarified, "I…uh…keep on having dreams about him and what happens is not what you expect." He looked at Laurel and saw her have a distressed look on her face. So, he groaned and went on, "In the dreams, we do _things_ to each other, but we never finish them. Do you understand?"

She cocked her head in confusion. She looked down at the ground and thought for a few seconds. After those seconds were up, her eyes widened and her face turned a beet red. He bit his lip, nodded, and continued, "Well, those dreams have been going on for a few weeks now and Dr. Darling says that I should live with a mare friend to calm my 'needs'. Since you're the closest friend to Cadence and I, I thought it was best to come to you."

Laurel looked at her friend and said, "It's perfectly fine if you stay here, Shining Armor. I just have one rule."

"What's that?"

"If you ever feel the need to masturbate, please go to the bathroom."

His white face now was a burning deep red. He choked, "I-I-I…o-okay."

* * *

Shining paced back and forth in front of the couch. After dinner, Golden told him he could sleep on the couch for the night; due to the fact the guest room is a mess. Unfortunately, the prince is having hard time getting to sleep. He was afraid that he would end up having an _episode_ again; and the last thing he wants to be was hard when Laurel was around. He went to the window by her door and looked outside. Her house had a perfect view of the frozen tundra and he really wanted to go out there. Unfortunately, the storm was already raging, which made travel treacherous. Thank Celestia he remembered to put up the shield to protect the empire, but that only extended his need to be out there. He growled, "NO! I can't be out there. I promised Golden Laurel that I would protect her from him. So, the last thing I'd do is bring him in here just for my own selfish needs."

After that was said, he went over to the couch, lied upon it, and closed his eyes. And after a few seconds, he got up, grabbed a heavy coat, and said, "Of course it doesn't hurt to check if he's still there, just as a precaution."

* * *

Golden Laurel's slumber was interrupted by loud knocking downstairs. She opened her eyes slowly, looked at her alarm clock, and groaned, "It's only six in the morning."

She got out bed, stretched her limbs, and staggered out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The loud knocking persisted, which caused her to get a migraine. As she got closer towards the door, she shouted, "**Alright! I'm coming!**"

When she opened the door, her jaw almost dropped to the floor. In front of her, was a snow covered and half frozen, Shining Armor. She gasped, "Shining, you're covered in snow!"

He stuttered, "N-n-n-no, r-r-r-r-really!"

Laurel bit down on his mane and pulled in the frozen pony. When she closed the door, Shining fell forward and face planted the floor. Golden Laurel sighed, "I'll go make some crystal berry tea."

* * *

**Yeah, there's not much to say. Sorry if the lemon was horrible, this is my second time writing one. My first one sucked balls (no pun intended). Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP: FiM. I only own Dr. Darling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This took too long to make! But, I finally did it. Yay? I don't know. Sorry, but there's no smut on this chapter, but there will be the last two chapters. I promise. Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks these two should be a thing. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Important (kind of): If you haven't seen my A Shining Shadow drabbles, please go check that out!**

* * *

Golden Laurel took the teapot off the stove and brought it over to Shining Armor, who was wrapped up in a blanket sitting next to a fire. She poured the crystal berry tea in his mug, sat next to him, and asked, "Alright, what were you doing out there?"

Shining was in silence for a few seconds and then answered, "No….reason."

Laurel just raised an eyebrow at him. What did he think she was stupid? She kind of figured he was out there due to his _dreams_ about Sombra, but he wouldn't do that especially after he promised her. She said, "_Okay_. So, you're saying that you went out into the blizzard and stayed out there all night for no reason."

"That's what I'm saying…"

"Shining Armor, please tell me the truth. I won't be upset or anything. Well, I won't try to be," Golden Laurel consoled. Shining just sighed, took a sip of his tea, and looked back into the fire. A little hurt, Laurel got up and walked away from Shining. Once his friend was gone, Shining just growled in anger. He knows that he shouldn't have lied, but he didn't want her to panic and think that he betrayed her or any of the crystal ponies. Sure, it was _really_ dumb to try and look for Sombra (if he's still alive, that is), but it was just killing him if he didn't at least try searching. Of course, he didn't find Sombra; there was nothing except ice and snow.

Shining sighed once more. He knows Dr. Darling explained why he was having the dreams, but it didn't seem like that was true. Maybe…maybe he was starting to hate his wife. After thinking that, Shining shook his head and groaned, "No! That's not the truth! I love Cadence, so then **why** am I thinking about him?"

* * *

After an hour or two, the fire had finally died and Shining Armor was slumping in his seat. His sleep depravity had finally caught up with him, but he refused to slumber. The last thing he wanted to do was dream about _Sombra_. Not wanting sleep to take over him, he got up and went outside. Luckily, Golden Laurel was at work, so he can leave without too much guilt.

Once Shining Armor got outside, he instantly had a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He took one glance at the shield that was covering the Empire, but quickly dismissed the thought. _NO! I can't put everypony in danger. I __**need**__ a distraction!_ Shining thought mildly panicking. Immediately, he looked towards the library and galloped towards. He'll do anything to keep his mind off of _him_!

* * *

_Tick tock_

A voice faintly whispered, "Prince Shining Armor?"

_Tick tock_

"Shining Armor, are you okay?"

Shining grumbled a bit, but picked up his head to answer the pony. He looked to his side and saw the librarian. He yawned, "Oh…I'm so sorry. How long has it been?"

She answered, "It's been five hours since you came in."

Shining's jaw dropped. _Five hours!_ He didn't remember everything that happened when he ran in the library. He remembered grabbing a few books, sitting by the fire (which is in the farthest area in the building), and that was it. He looked out of one of the windows in the building and saw that it was dark out. The library should be closing very soon. Shining looked at the librarian and said, "I'll close it up for you when I'm done."

Looking rather concerned, the librarian nodded and left Shining with his lonesome self. Once he heard the echoing of closing doors, Shining let out a sigh. He didn't know why he was holding his breath; maybe he was nervous because he thought the mare would notice his…wait a second, he doesn't have an erection. Shining looked down and saw his member flaccid. As a matter-of-fact, he didn't even dream about Sombra. He beamed, "Is it over? Yes! Finally! Thank Celestia; that was driving me insane! Well, at least now I know it was just a dream. …I have a weird feeling I'm going to regret that."

Right after he mumbled that phrase, he heard a strange sound echo in the library. "Yep, I regret it," Shining sighed. He got off the slightly cold floor and began exploring around the archive. Once he began moving, the sound of hoofsteps in the area became noisier. Shining tensed up a bit. He shouted, "**Alright, come out!** You're not in trouble, the library just closed!"

After saying that, the noise had suddenly stopped. He cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged and shouted, "Thanks! I guess."

Shining was about to go back to the fireplace, but that's when he heard a _thump_ in the library. Not wasting any time, he galloped towards the echoing sound. As he was drawing near, he heard somepony galloping away. He called out, "Wait! You're not-"

Shining picked up his speed to catch the mysterious trespasser. Once he finally caught sight of the trespasser's hind legs, he lunged at the pony. The pony and Shining tumbled over one another before finally coming to a stop on the middle of an aisle. On top of the pony, he huffed, "You…didn't need t-to run. It's fine. You must've not noticed that the library was closed."

The pony replied, "No, I did."

Shining's pupils shrank when he heard the familiar resonant tone. Feeling sick, he got off the mysterious- _he's not mysterious, you know who it is-_pony and began shaking his head. The silhouette of the pony showed a toothy grin, which revealed it had sharp fangs. The pony continued, "I just wanted us to be _alone together_."

That only caused Shining to shake his head harder. Shining backed out of the aisle and into the low lighting. The pony agonizingly walked forward into the light, which caused Shining's jaw to drop and his heart to race. The pony had blazing crimson eyes, an obsidian mane and tail (that moved like Celestia's mane, but slower), equally black hooves, and a red curved horn. Shining Armor gulped, "S-Sombra…?"

Sombra's eyes glowed as he purred, "_Shiny._"

* * *

**That's a nice cliffhanger to leave your mind wandering. I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next one out by Veterans Day. So, you possibly won't have to wait too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Review makes all the little kiddies happy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, if I did, it wouldn't even make it pass the censors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I know I said this would come out during Veterans Day, but my internet got disabled, so I wasn't able to. But, better late then never!**

**Warning: This chapter has lemons and is drenched in liquid pride. If you don't like reading that kind of stuff, then don't read this chapter!**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

After Sombra only taking one step closer to the shaking captain, Shining Armor ran off towards the entrance of the building. With a rather crossed look on his face, Sombra sighed, "I anticipated this."

Sombra transformed into a shadow and raced down the corridor to capture his prey.

* * *

There were a million questions rushing through Shining's mind as he ran through the library. _Why is here? How did he survive? Why is he doing this to me? Is he trying to take over the Crystal Empire again? WHAT'S GOING ON!?_

All those thoughts disappeared once he caught sight of the library's entrance. He smiled widely and cheered, "Thank Celestia! I made it! Now, all I have to do is alert the-"

He stopped midsentence when he saw black crystalline spikes block his path. Shining skid to halt when he got close to the obstacle. "NO!" He shouted in a desperate plea. Using his magic, he shot at the spikes; hoping it would at least create a crack for him to buck at. Unfortunately, his magic had no result to the dark crystals. He whispered, "No, come on! This can't be happening!"

"I'm afraid it is," said a voice behind him. Shining whipped his body around and saw Sombra switch back to his original form. Still holding his lustful stare, Sombra said contently, "I've waited _so_ long for this and I believe I deserve my _reward_~"

Sombra advanced slowly towards Shining, which caused the latter to panic. Shining backed up against the crystals, trying-and failing-to create some distance between the two. His desperation caused the shadow king to only chuckle darkly. When Sombra was only two feet away from his victim, Shining Armor crouched down, charged up his horn, and warned, "**Get away from me!**"

Staring wide-eyed at the captain, Sombra gasped quite dramatically. He questioned, "Really!? You would _shoot_ me?"

"You were trying to **_rape_** **_me_**! Why shouldn't I shoot you!?" Shining shouted threateningly. The shadow king just laughed, which caused Shining to get confused. After his little fit, Sombra snorted, "Rape you!? Tell me, why would I do that?"

Letting go of his magic, Shining looked down at the ground, bashfully and answered, "Um…because you are…evil?"

Once he looked back up, Sombra was gone. Before he could even think a question, Sombra materialized behind him and pulled him into a rather tight hug. Shining coughed and wheezed when he felt the air leave his lungs. Sombra corrected while planting kisses on Shining's neck, "You mean, *kiss* formerly evil. I wouldn't go through all this *kiss* trouble, just to rape you. *kiss* I love you too much for that."

Despite liking the kisses, Shining wiggled out Sombra's grasp and queried, "Trouble? What trouble?"

"Well, Luna isn't the only one able to enter into pony's dreams," Sombra vaguely explained. At first Shining was puzzled, but then a siren went off in his head. He shouted, "**YOU'VE BEEN IN MY HEAD THESE PAST FEW WEEKS!?**"

Sombra shrugged. "Kind of."

Shining grinded his teeth together and blushed furiously; thinking about one of his recent dreams. The shadow king laughed, "You know, you're adorable when you try to be angry."

With that, Shining used his magic and teleported away from the chuckling madpony.

* * *

Shining lied down by the fireplace, covering his head with his hooves. He groaned, "Why is this happening? I've been a good stallion. I don't deserve this torture."

Shining sighed when he was only answered by the crackling fire. After a few seconds of silence, the captain heard the sound of hoofsteps. He knew exactly who it was and pretended to be asleep. This didn't last long because he got curious once he felt something velvety on top of him. He picked up his head and saw red fabric that had white trimmings. He mumbled, "Oh joy."

The bringer of the red cape said, "The fire is dying down, so I thought you'd be cold."

Shining looked up at Sombra and glared. He stopped the intensive stare because he got a little confused. Where did his cape come from? As a matter of fact, where's his armor all together? He asked, "Where did you get your cape? You didn't have it on when I "bumped" into you."

Sombra gestured to lay down beside him. Shining nodded, but scooted to the side just to get some distance, which caused Sombra to roll his eyes. After he lied down, he answered, "When I finally had enough magic to repair my body, I was able to gain back my armor and cape. But, I felt it if I encountered you with my armor, I would appear threatening. So, I decided it was best to take it off."

Shining scoffed, "Yeah, because being face to face with a pony that enslaved his own kind isn't threatening at all."

This caused Sombra to chuckle nervously, which made Shining a bit surprised. Sombra was nervous? That's a shocker! The two went into silence and just stared at the fire. Shining mumbled, "…Sorry."

"Huh?" Sombra asked curiously. The latter took a deep breath and repeated, "I said I'm sorry. For…you know…blowing you up."

The shadow king busted into laughter. His deep laugh echoing in the archive, which caused the captain to shiver in...pleasure? Nervousness? He wasn't sure. After his laughter died down, he replied, "You don't need to apologize. If anything it's," he growled a bit, "**_Princess Cadence_** who needs to apologize. She's the one who almost killed me."

"How did you survive anyway?" Shining asked. Sombra sighed, "The dark magic I obtained makes me almost immortal. _Almost_. I can still die, but it'll be a hard accomplishment. Just in case you're wondering, it also makes me unable to age physically."

Shining Armor shrugged and said, "That makes sense."

The two went back into silence again. At least they were content. That's good. Although, it didn't last long because Shining felt the cape lift up and a warm body against his side. Before he could jump away, Sombra wrapped a foreleg on top of Shining's and placed his head on his. Shining groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling," Sombra answered simply. Shining didn't really feel like arguing, as long as he wasn't molesting him, he was fine. Besides, he wouldn't admit this, but it felt nice. After more silence, Shining asked, "Why are you in love with me?"

Unlike the other questions, this one wasn't answered immediately. Sombra unwrapped from Shining, despite hearing his lover's unsatisfied whine. He sighed and explained, "At first, I thought I was feeling that was because I thought it was the quickest route to become king again. It would be so simple. Get you or even trick you to fall in love with me, end Cadence's life while she's crestfallen, steal and destroy the Crystal Heart, and finally have the Empire back once more! Although, the problem was that the more I thought about it, the more unsatisfied or _sick_ I felt. It just didn't feel right. And it seem like each time my plan landed on you and I, I felt a happiness I haven't felt in a thousand years."

"Of course, I knew I couldn't just like you for physical needs. I may be the King of Fear and Hate, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant towards love. Anyway, that's where me going into your dreams comes into place. I wanted to figure out what exactly we have in common. And I found it out just recently: We both have experienced loss," Sombra finished.

Shining cocked his head and put in, "But…I haven't experienced loss."

"You mean you don't feel as if the relationship between you and Cadence is slowly drifting away every time she leaves?" Sombra questioned the denial prince. Shining only got quiet and looked at the ground. Yes, he did feel like he was losing Cadence, even though it wasn't true. It can't be. A thought came to the prince's mind. He asked, "How have you experienced loss?"

He noticed Sombra shudder at the question. Shining quickly said, "That's okay! You don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine, really," Sombra reassured. He breathed out and continued, "My biggest lost would have to be losing my wife."

Before Shining could ask, he answered, "When the darkness took over me, my wife tried to bring me back to the light, but the darkness wouldn't allow her. To keep her away, he at first trapped her in the dungeon, but I consistently wanted to be at her side. Then he made her a slave to work in the mines, but I broke through and told the guards to lighten her workload. He tried to put as much distance between me and her, but I always found a way to free myself from his curse. Unfortunately, he found one way to assure we'll never be together."

Sombra took a pause to calm down and then he went on, "He told the guards to bring her to the front of the castle, which made me believe he was going to give her a ludicrous order. Instead, he said that she was causing a disturbance in his ruling, so she had to be dealt. So, he trapped her soul inside the Crystal Heart and put a curse on everypony to forget her existence, excluding me."

Shining only stared at the disheartened king. "The sadness I felt cannot be described, but the darkness only relished it. He reassured me _every single day_ that once I give in to him, he'll release her soul and she'll go back to her body. Eventually, I did give in, but I was too late. When I gave in to hatred and fear, was when I got turned into a shadow and the kingdom was loss…along with my wife. No doubt her body is decrepit by now."

"So, why destroy the Crystal Heart?" Shining asked his final question. He answered, "Her soul will finally be free."

Shining just lied there, staring at Sombra, wishing he could give him joy, but he didn't know how. Sombra broke the silence, "So, why you? It's because you make me feel blissful, just like how my wife made me feel. And I'm not just doing this just to feel as if my queen is back, no. I honestly care for you, Shining Armor. I love you and I want you to see that."

Sombra finished, now staring into Shining's eyes, which is filled with a mixture of emotions. Shining feels horrible for Sombra, but who's to say if he isn't lying? Ignoring that thought, he said, "I'm so sorry, Sombra. I really want to help you, but I don't know how."

Sombra smiled at his sincerity and said, "There is one way to mend this broken heart. How about a kiss?"

He expected Shining Armor to throw a fit, but instead he just blushed and looked baffled. He figured Cadence probably made the first move. So, he would spare him this feat. The king puckered his lips, leaned forward, closed his eyes, and softly kissed Shining.

Shining Armor's eyes widened, but he soon responded to the kiss, which shocked the king. What really shocked the prince was how gentle Sombra was being. In his dreams he was a lot rougher, I guess he just wanted to take things easy. After a few seconds, the two broke apart and stared. Sombra turned his head away and advised, "If you don't want this to go any farther, I suggest you walk away."

When he turned his head back, he was surprised to see his lover still lying next to him. He beamed and whispered, "I love you."

After saying that, he forcibly flipped Shining on his back (throwing his cape off), climbed on top, and crashed his lips down on to his lovers. Shining gasped in surprise, which allowed Sombra to slip his tongue in. The latter moaned in satisfaction loving his sweet taste. The captain soon followed and began wrestling for dominance, which he knew he was going to lose, but it was still satisfying. Sombra disconnected from his lover's mouth and began nipping at his tantalizing neck. He reveled in Shining whimpering and writhing. He slowly licked up his neck, which Shining loudly moaned at the sensation. He groaned, "St-stop g-going so s-slow."

Sombra stopped licking up Shining's neck and answered, "But I want to enjoy this, my love."

"I n-never agreed to be your l-lover," replied the panting stallion. The shadow king simply uttered, "That'll change."

Before Shining could retort, Sombra went back to his "evil" deeds. Sombra bit down and sucked on Shining's neck. Shining whimpered and wiggled trying to get him to continue his ministrations, but the king only chuckled. Sombra let go of his neck and kissed at the hickey. He then trailed kisses down Shining's body before stopping at his erect penis. Shining looked down and warned, "Don't you d-**_AH!_**"

Shining shouted when he felt Sombra wrap his mouth around his length. His cheeks enflamed when he saw Sombra bobbing his head up and down. He looked away and moaned, "Oh fuck! This is…_mmm_, so g-ah-gross!"

The shadow king slowly removed his mouth from Shining's member and licked up a sensitive vein. Another booming moan elicited from his lover's mouth, which Sombra was happy to silence. He left the swollen, reddened member and pulled Shining into a hungry kiss. Shining pushed him away and begged, "Fuck me! Please!"

Sombra smiled, kissed Shining's horn (which made him coo), and replied in a husky voice, "Well, I can't just leave my lover begging."

Sombra slide back down Shining's body and stopped once he was in front of his lover's rosebud. He kissed Shining's bud and then began licking inside the hole. Shining's eye rolled to the back of his head when he felt the wet muscle prod in his insides. Sombra's tongue twisted inside of Shining Armor, making sure he properly lubed him. The last thing he wanted to do was harm his love. He moaned, loving his saccharine taste. Everything about Shining is simply _delicious_~

Sadly, he left the sweet bud and began positioning himself. He noticed his lover's concerned expression. He kissed him thoughtfully on his cheek and comforted, "Don't worry; I'll go slowly, I promise. If you feel any pain, I'll stop immediately. Okay?"

Shining nodded. Slowly, Sombra slid himself inside of Shining, gritting his teeth at the tightness surrounding his head. Shining gasped when he felt the head go in. The shadow king asked, "_Nggh_, a-are you o-okay?"

The shivering captain whimpered, "Y-yeah."

Sombra nodded and slid rest of his penis inside. Not wasting time, he started thrusting inside of Shining at a slow pace. Shining whimpered and grunted at feeling so full. It felt so weird, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually was-"**AH!**" Shining shouted.

Sombra smiled down at Shining and said, "Found it."

Going against his promise, Sombra began thrusting into Shining in an unkempt rhythm, hitting his sweet spot each time. Shining got noisier each and every thrust, which Sombra savored in. His lover's insides compressing around his length made him moan, "_Ooooh, you're so tight, my love~_"

Shining's face turned beet red. He turned his head and retorted, "P-perv-AH!"

Sombra plunged harder inside of Shining. He corrected, "I think you mean insatiable lover."

He felt heat pool down in the bottom of his stomach. He moaned, "Shining-"

Shining answered, "I-I know. It's-it's f-f-fine."

Sombra moaned loudly as he came inside of Shining, who soon followed after. The two panted and smiled at one another. Sombra kissed his love's forehead and slowly pulled out of him. He panted, "That…was amazing."

"Y-yeah," Shining simply agreed. Sombra levitated his cape over him and Shining. "I think we both earned some well-deserved rest."

Shining inaudibly mumbled something, but soon fell asleep as soon as he felt the cape blanket over him.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is drenched in lemons, but also tears. At least I hope that was sad, I'm not really good with backstories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ...I literally live in a box.**


End file.
